Mom
by hyan-hye
Summary: Is it true that only mom knows what is best for her child? [kanata X miyu]


**Title:** (Since it's in the Miscellaneous Section) Daa! Daa! Daa!  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Pairing:** Kanata x Miyu  
**Notice:** 'Belated Happy Mother's Day' and also Kanata is kindda OC here…

* * *

Ringgggggggggggggg………… 

"Kanata! Can you please answer the phone? I'm busy." Miyu called out

"Okay then." Kanata picked the phone

"Saionji Residence… Oh Good Morning Mrs. Kouzuki… wait a minute" He said the turned to Miyu "It's your mom" he handed the phone to Miyu

"Hello? Mom… Oh… yeah… sure… why not… I'm not that busy… okay… I'll wait" she hanged the phone then went back to what she was doing.

After a moment of silence Kanata asked Miyu "What did your mom said?"

"She said she's coming over."

"Here?"

Miyu nodded

"What about Wannya and Lu?"

"I was just thinking about it."

Just in time Kanata's Father came in

"Hello Miyu, Hi Kanata!" he greeted

"I know! Let my father bring Lu and Wannya to an amusement park"

"Good Idea Kanata!" Miyu exclaimed

After an hour Wannya and Lu left with Kanata's dad. Miyu get dressed to prepare for her mom while Kanata just sits in front of TV watching nothing in particular.

"Aren't you coming?" Miyu turned to Kanata

"Why would I come? It's a date between you and your mom since its mother's day." He said not looking at Miyu

Silence.

After a moment Miki opened the door and greeted "Hi Miyu!"

Miyu run to her mom and greeted her with a hug.

"Where's Kanata?" She asked her daughter

"He's inside watching TV." Miyu pointed to their living room

Miki walked the hall and entered the room where Kanata is in.

"Aren't you coming?" Miki asked Kanata

"But this should be a date between you and your daughter Miyu, right?" He looked at Miki

"Kanata, you've been such a good friend to my daughter, and it's the fact that since your mom, Hitomi, died, I felt like being your second mom… so…" She placed her hand on Kanata's head "Why don't you get dressed, we'll wait for you outside."

Kanata just nodded then walked to his room. After he got ready the three of them went down the long stairs.

"Where do you want to go anyway?" Miki asked

"Let's go eat something." Miyu suggested

"We haven't eaten our lunch yet after all" Kanata added

And so they ride a bus to go to a restaurant far from where Miyu and Kanata lives.

"Umm… Mom, why do we have to travel this far just to eat?"

"Some changes are better right? At least we'll eat in somewhere different."

As they arrived in a Japanese restaurant, they sat on a table for four. Miki gave Kanata and Miyu a copy of menu and told them to pick what they wanted and she'll just order it. The foods arrived a little later. They said their thanks giving and started eating.

"The food here is good." Kanata commented

"I usually eat here when I was in college with Hitomi." Miki said

"Kanata's mom?" Miyu asked

"Yeah." Miki answered as she chews her food

"Umm… I'm just going to the CR… please excuse me…" Miyu stood up walking towards the comfort room

"Mrs. Kouzuki…" Kanata started

"Kanata… why don't you call me something different?"

"Different?" Kanata said confused

"Yeah, like Auntie or… or… I know… why don't you call me mom, like Miyu?"

"But… but why?" Kanata answered in a surprised tone

"If you don't want to it's alright."

"That's not it… It's just that…"

"It's just…"

Another minute passed by before Miki could answer

"Kanata… before Hitomi died, she told us that she wanted you and Miyu to get along. The thing is that… I guess I don't want you to get along… BUT to be together as friends… or maybe more than that…" She looked at Kanata and waited for his reply

"Why are you saying this to me?"

"Because you're old enough to understand."

"Oh…"

"I want to know what your decision is, right now, Kanata."

"R-R-Right n-now?" Kanata blushed

"Umm… If you can't tell it to me by big words and long sentences, let's make it easier… call me aunt… if you want to be friends with my daughter and just that… but if you wished for more than a friend call me mom…"

"But don't you think it's too early for me to decide about this topic?"

"Yes you are. I just want to find out if my daughter is with the right person right now… I don't want to regret anything in the end…"

"I see…"

"Better hurry thinking Kanata, Miyu's coming."

"I've been thinking about this the moment Miyu set foot on temple… I don't need to hurry… I know what I wanted and what I needed for the first time…"

"…"

Kanata looked at Miki before saying his answer "Mom."

After Kanata said the word Miki, Miyu arrived… (Oh boy, she missed everything… nyehehehe… --;)

"What's up? I've been gone for only ten minutes… Did I miss anything?" Miyu sat down

"Nothing really my daughter."

"Mom, it seemed that you're really happy."

"Of course I am darling… I really missed being with you and Kanata"

Miyu looked at Kanata "You're red Kanata…anything wrong?"

Kanata looked down "Nothing's wrong… really…"

"Okay then… let's finish this up so that we could move on to another place."

As they finished eating their lunches they went to a park. Miki walked faster so that Kanata and Miyu will be left behind her. She really wanted those two to talk things out. When suddenly Christine was also out too for a walk (It's not a coincidence… She can smell Kanata's shampoo, remember).

_'That's Kanata and Miyu, on a date together… unacceptable!'_ she lifts a bench behind her when she saw Miki _'that's Miyu's mom, which means they're not alone'_ Christine calmed down then placed the bench where it used to be before she lifted it. She left the three knowing that nothing could ever go wrong.

"Mom, what exactly the reason why you came here?" Miyu asked

"It's mother's day and I missed you so much!" She hugged Miyu

"There's more to it… I know…" She replied

"You're really intelligent, Miyu" Miki released her daughter from the embrace

Kanata stays quiet beside Miki.

"I went here to find out whether you two were going along well…"

"Is that so?" Miyu answered her Mom not looking…

"Like what you just said there's more to it… I wanted to ask for your permission…"

"My permission?"

"Yeah… I'm gonna get some ice-cream… Kanata please explain…" Miki left them all alone

"Why do I have to do this?"

"Do what?"

"Look Miyu…" They both looked into each other's eyes

"Your mom wanted me to call her 'Mom'…" Kanata started

"She said that… but why?" Miyu answered surprised to hear what Kanata just said

"She's expecting something from both of us that never even crossed my mind before…"

"What is it?"

"Miyu…"

"Yeah?"

"We're already in 9th grade… I think it's time for me to ask you this before its too late…"

"Kanata…"

"Miyu… I… I… wanted to ask… you… if I could be your…"

"My…"

"Boyfriend…"

Miyu blushed as he answered Kanata "Yeah… sure Kanata… I… I…"

Miki runs toward them as she handed Kanata and Miyu their ice-creams…

"Kanata… did you already explained… the you-know-what…"

"I sure did…"

"Why didn't you tell me this before mom!" Miyu protested

"Calm down… It's because I know how you felt… that's why…"

"Mom…" Miyu signed

"Time seemed to pass by quickly… you two better get home before night falls…"

They went with Miki to the airport.

"Bye kids got to go…"

"We're not kids anymore, Mom…" Miyu said

"Anyway… Happy Mother's Day" Kanata smiled to Miki

"Thanks…" Miki answered

"Um… Mom… thanks…" Miyu looked on the floor

"Thanks for what?"

"You know… I don't really have to say it…"

"I understand Miyu…"

"Happy mother's day… Mom…" Miyu looked at her mother

"I have to go… the plane won't wait…"

"Bye Mom!" Miyu waved at her mom as Miki walks to the plane

"See you soon… mom!" Kanata shouted

They both looked at each other then started laughing.

"Let's go home…" Kanata holds Miyu's hand and started walking. They walked side by side

"I think you wanted to say something Miyu…" Kanata looked at her

"What do you mean?"

"When you answered me… you said… 'I…I…' then your mom… I mean mom came…"

"Oh… is that it…"

"Yeah.

"I wanted to say that… I'm really happy to have someone like you Kanata…"

Red blush crossed Kanata's face.

"I'm happy too… Cause I finally get to tell you how I feel…"

**End

* * *

**

Hige: It took me a week to write this… I wonder why…  
Kanata: Who knows… ehehehe  
Miyu: Reviews and no flames please  
Hige: Sorry about those grammatical errors… I won't count them… I know they're many… 


End file.
